1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to paper that exhibits high water absorbency and high strength. The paper is made using a combination of aramid and glass components and the absorbency is measured by water pickup and water migration.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,920,428, issued Nov. 18, 1975 on the application of H. B. Kinsley discloses an aramid filter paper made from glass fibers and aromatic polyamide fibers fused together by heat. One source of aromatic polyamide fibers is stated, therein, to be disintegrated paper made from aromatic polyamide fibers and fibrids. The fibrids used in that patent are dried before they are used in manufacture of the paper.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,126,012, issued Jun. 30, 1992 on the application of G. L. Hendren et al. Discloses manufacture of a paper using fibers of carbon or glass or aramid and bound by aramid fibrids. The papers therein do not have a combination of fibers and are not disclosed to be water absorbent.